Cell mates forever
by demented-fool
Summary: Post 5x07 - my theory as to how Gail and Holly end up on the jail cell (based on that picture Aliyah twitted behind the scenes) and eventually make up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Post 5x07 fix it. Please excuse any grammatical errors, it isn't beta-ed and english is not my first language.

Also, sorry for any kind of -out-of-character- stuff, mainly Steve.

* * *

Gail Peck is used to regretting decisions she's made for a long time now. But the decision of ignoring Holly's attempts at contacting her was probably the stupidest one. And now, they had officially broken up and Holly was seeing someone else. The mere thought that Gail supposed they hadn't broken up (even after weeks of non-talking to her favorite forensic pathologist) was starting to feel like the most childish assumption she's ever made, too.

_Of course Holly moved on._

Gail behaved like the biggest brat on earth, ignored her for weeks, and then made the lamest reconciliation attempt. It'd actually be surprising if she just received her with open arms, completely available.

_I'm such a moron. God!_

Truth be told, she wasn't expecting to meet Holly that day. She wasn't ready.

Sure, she has been miserable for a long time now, and was, for a while, starting to admit she screwed up big time. But how in hell was she supposed to talk to Holly again after all that mess she managed to pile up? She was postponing day by day, waiting for some kind of epiphany. But it did not come. So when Traci asked her to go down to the morgue, Gail started to panic. And to worsen things up, she had to take Oliver's daughter everywhere with her – which didn't convey the most romantic set up.

Gail ended up blabbering like a fool, smiling out of pure nervousness, and failed to communicate pretty badly, ending up feeling like the biggest tool on earth. And that was just after their first encounter. After Holly told her she was seeing someone, all of Gail's frustration and regrets came out in form of an out-of-control scream: 'IZZYYY!'.

_Way to play it cool, Peck._

So obviously, after the hell of a day she had, the last thing Gail needed was to see once again the person she longed for but could not have again. But she did. The courier must've been really sick this time, if Holly ended up having to bring her that rotten thumb to the precinct.

And in the middle of the most casual of conversations, Gail's wall melted as she tried for the second time to apologize for her behavior – this time around though, she might've done a better job, since Holly's eyes seemed to be watering up.

Or was that just wishful thinking? Gail wasn't sure. But even though Holly ended up saying goodnight and leaving her right there with a thumb in a plastic bag, at least she was finally honest and told Holly what she thought of her: that she was the most wonderful person she's ever met.

* * *

Holly Stewart is usually proud to admit she's put together and always keeps her emotions in check (even when her former girlfriend spontaneously decided to chop off most of her hair).  
But now, Holly is not so sure.

It's not the first time, now that she thinks of it. She also transformed into a blabbering fool when she heard Gail might have been shot at. But that was different.

Now she was a real mess. Probably for the first time in the last few years, the doctor did not know what to do.

She knew one thing though: she knew she needed time to think. It's ironic how in the past few weeks all she wanted was to reach Gail and talk to her, but after their last interactions she can't handle being near her so soon again. Gail had the nerve to ignore her calls, not making it possible to try any kind of reconciliation. They needed to talk but the blonde cop cut all connections for too long. And after weeks of suffering because of their distance and silence, Gail had to come down to the morgue and casually try to apologize.

Granted, she was not alone. She had that teenage girl with her. It was not the perfect atmosphere for apologizing. But it was too late to even try any kind of resolution.

Holly sighed deeply. She was working late in the lab and remembering the last words she and Gail exchanged at the precinct, once again: the words that have been tormenting her for the last couple of hours.

**_I don't want to end up a sad sorry woman who threw away the most wonderful person she's ever met. _**

_God, Gail. _– Holly thought, tears welling up in her eyes once again - _Why didn't you say that the day after you left me at the bar. Or hell, the week after? You idiot._

Holly instinctively grabbed her phone, and sent a quick text to cancel the date she had scheduled a few days before. She couldn't handle Gail right now, but she sure as hell couldn't even gather up the energy and will for a date that night. She had work to do that she could postpone, but she needed the piece of quiet of her workplace during the night.

* * *

"Hey Steve…?" – Gail quietly called her brother as he passed by her desk the next morning.

"Yeah?" – He stopped in his tracks, a folder in his hands.

"Do you have time for a coffee?" – She asked.

"What, right now?" – He asked, clearly surprised by the invitation.

"No, in two weeks. Can you check your schedule?" – Gail asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

When Steve didn't answer, Gail stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, right now. C'mon."

When they were both served with coffees, Gail leaned on the kitchen counter and said, paying more attention to the coffee cup than her brother.

"So I screwed up big time."

"At work?" – Steve asked.

"No not at work. I'd never drag you to coffee to admit I screwed up at work."

"…Right." – Steve eventually agreed. His sister kept twirling the coffee with the little plastic spoon.

"With Holly." – She eventually admitted.

"Ah. What happened?" – He asked, joining Gail by the counter.

"I jumped to conclusions, said something really harsh, and ignored her calls for more than two weeks. Now she's seeing someone else." – Gail blurted out, somehow managing to hold back her tears.

Steve raised his eyebrows, opened his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

"Why…?" – He eventually asked, trying to be careful with his words. He didn't want Gail to run away from this moment too. She obviously needed to talk to someone, and Steve was glad he was in the receiving end for a change.

"Because I'm an idiot. Anyway, I need to talk to her. Bad. But I doubt she wants to – she's too nice to shut me out like I shut her out, but it's not as if I can do anything to save the situation now, right? She's dating someone." – Gail blurted out.

"Ok. First of all, it's been a couple of weeks. I seriously doubt whoever she's dating is 100% serious."- Steve stated.

"We were dating for some weeks and it looked pretty serious to me." – Gail admitted.

"Ah. Did she know that?" – Her brother asked.

"Not really." – Gail said, suddenly realizing another wrong decision.

Steve sighed.

"Listen, I think you two need to talk it out. Even if she's with someone else know, she deserves to at least know how important you were to her. It might be too late for that, but she needs to know it." – He said.

"I kinda told her yesterday she was the most wonderful person I've ever met." – Gail confessed, hoping it'd mean something. It was probably the cheesiest thing she's ever said. It was true nevertheless.

"Really?" – Steve asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. But she left nevertheless."

"No, I meant, is she? The most wonderful person you've ever met?"

Gail looked at Steve, not understanding why he'd ask that in the first place.

"Of course. Why else would I say it?"

"You're in love, little sister." – Steve said with a doofus smile.

"That's not even remotely helpful." – Gail said, clearly annoyed by her brother's statement, making a move to leave the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. Hold it!" – Steve called after his sister, following her out the room. Gail kept on walking, but Steve eventually caught up to her stride.

"Listen, you have to tell her that. Immediately. If that doesn't even make her budge, then I'm sorry but it's too late. Seriously though, at this point you have nothing to lose."

"Only my pride." – Gail said, though she didn't care for her pride at this point.

"The very same pride that made you ignore her calls for weeks?" – Steve pointed out.

"FINE. I get it. I have to talk to her. Tell me how though, if we both work crazy hours, and oh, how could I forget; she's busy dating someone else?"

"I can find some random things to send to the morgue."

"Really, you'll get me some random severed legs? Thanks! I'll be waiting for them tomorrow morning in my desk." – Gail responded sarcastically, almost reaching said desk.

"Ok, maybe not the brightest idea. I'll think of something. You should do the same." – Steve advised, patting her back and leaving to resume his work.

* * *

The next day, Holly was leaving for lunch break when she spotted Steve Peck leaning over a car, by the morgue's entrance.

"Steve. Hi!" – She greeted, barely hiding the surprise on her face. Surely it had to be something work-wise.

"Hey Holly. I'm afraid I'll need you down at 15th. Do you mind going there now?" – He asked in a serious tone.

"What's up? Do I need my gear?" – She eventually asks, holding the passenger's seat door.

"No, it's mostly bureaucracies. Unfortunately they have to be dealt with now because a rookie made a huge mistake and we just noticed. I'm sorry to be stealing your lunch time. We'll provide you with something to eat at the station."

"Is it that classified that I need a ride from a detective?" - She asked, finally getting into the car.

"I overheard my colleagues talking about the issue and offered to come and get you. For personal reasons. You see, my sister, she-"

"Steve, I really don't want to talk about your sister right now. I'm sorry." – Holly said politely.

Steve obliged and decided to change the subject until they arrived at the station.

Holly followed him inside and as soon as she noticed where they were heading (the cell block), she knew something was up. Granted, she suspected something was up as soon as he conveyed that ridiculous excuse for going down to 15th, though probable to happen, it still sounded fishy. But she assumed he only did it so he could try to get some time alone with her and talk about Gail, as she was immediately proved right when they entered the car.

Even though it slightly annoyed her that Gail resorted to her brother to try and get on better terms with her, and how she did not foresee that plan would fail, when Steve stopped by a prison cell occupied by a blonde, familiar cop inside, she knew Steve was just a mean to an end, and that the real plan was bigger than it previously looked. Holly had to admit it was still a better plan to lock her inside a jail cell than merely relying on his brother's power of argumentation. It was still a very annoying plan.

"If you please." -Steve asked, pointing towards the cell.

Holly rolled her eyes. Her lunchtime was ruined anyway, might as well hear what Gail had to say. She entered the cell and sat down at the empty bench. Steve closed the door and actually locked it.

"Is that necessary?" – Holly asked.

"I know how annoying she can be. Just in case you feel like leaving before she says the important stuff." – Steve winked, said something to his colleague who was standing nearby and left.

Gail knew her too well. She knew Holly wouldn't want to make a fuss and would oblige to this ridiculous plan. And so there she was. Slightly annoyed and mostly curious.

"I only have one hour left." – Holly said, folding her arms.

"I know. I just need 5 minutes of your time." – Gail eventually said from the other bench.

"You're incredibly calm for someone who's abusing their power." – Holly stated, while pointing at the whole cell.

"I'm sorry for that. I just needed some time alone with you. I have to tell you something."

"Oh really?" – Holly asked, obviously directing her sarcastic tone towards the fact that Gail had ignored her for weeks.

Gail felt a sting on her chest. She deserved that.

_Tell her that. Tell her everything. Don't hold back._

"I deserved that. I deserve every single drop of sarcasm and hatred you might feel against me, Holly."

Holly wanted to interrupt but she noticed Gail was not finished yet.

"Actually, I don't even deserve that. I don't deserve anything from you. I'm an idiot. I screwed up, I didn't listen to you, I panicked, I…Listen, I know. It's too late now. But you need to know how important you are to me. I need you in my life, Holly."

Holly couldn't find anything to say. How did she let this happen? She tried to avoid this confrontation. She knew if she faced Gail, if she apologized sincerely, she'd break. She misses her too much. But she can't admit that. Gail will only hurt her again.

"And I know you'll just leave anyway but Holly-"– Gail started to say, her eyes watering up.

Holly noticed that and she suddenly felt like someone had just kicked her in the chest. She looked down, trying to gather up the courage to interrupt Gail and get the hell out of there before she did something she might regret.

"I love you." – Gail said.

Holly did not expect to hear that.

"…what?" – She eventually asked, looking up.

"I love you." – Gail repeated, louder this time. "And I know that doesn't turn back time, but I just had to say it. Even if it doesn't mean anything to you now. "

Gail stood up, making her way to the cell door. Holly was still processing what she just heard.

Gail gestured to the policeman who was monitoring the cells and said: "Hey, you can open the door now."

Holly heard the exchange.

"Actually, officer, we need some more minutes here." – Holly demanded, standing up.

Gail was slightly taken back by Holly's sudden proximity. The policeman just nodded and went away again, shaking his head.

"Listen up; my friend sometimes likes to judge people and relationships pretty fast, sometimes she's right, sometimes she isn't. But that night I didn't feel like starting an argument with her because it was a special night and I didn't want to get mad at her. So I dismissed her and you probably only heard that part. Which ironically is even worse than what she did, because you judged me in the wrong context after knowing me for quite some time. I never thought you were a beat cop. And us was not all about just having fun."

Gail knew all that now but she thought it wise not to interrupt Holly.

"You hurt me pretty badly, ignore me for weeks and expect to solve everything by locking me up at jail and saying you love me?"

"No. I don't. I-I… just wished I said it sooner. I wish I realized it sooner. If I had I probably wouldn't panic like I did. I wouldn't have gotten so insecure by what I heard and actually believe what your friend said. I just-listen, I have no excuse, really, it's fine if you never forgive me. But I just had to tell you-"

Gail tried to finish her sentence but eventually her mouth got blocked by another one.

Holly was kissing her, hard. It was a desperate kiss; somewhat similar to the one Gail had given Holly not very far from where they were right now. Gail responded with as much eagerness as Holly, the tears she was trying to hold finally free.

The doctor eventually broke the kiss and tried to step away to try and figure out exactly where they stood but Gail didn't let the embrace break.

"No way in hell I'm letting you go after that." – She said, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was seeing someone else." – Holly said with a sad smile on her face. She wiped the tears from Gail's face with her thumbs – "I shouldn't have done that. And I need time to figure things out."

Gail nodded.

Holly turned and called the officer in charge, who opened up the door and let her go.

"Thanks, Bruce." – Gail eventually said towards the officer, leaving shortly after Holly.

"My name's Gary." – He pointed out, clearly annoyed.

* * *

** A/N: Ok, so, I'm clearly not over with this one. But let me know what you think while I work on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback, it keeps me motivated to write :)**

* * *

_That didn't go according to plan._ – Holly thought, as she returned to her lab, a freshly-bought salad in her hand.

She let out a deep sigh and crashed on her computer chair, throwing her salad package into the nearby table.

The doctor had to let out a dry laugh when she remembered that she ended up kissing Gail, after all the mental discipline she had to exercise to stay away from her. But after Gail confessed and still kept apologizing, thinking those words didn't mean anything to Holly, she just had to do something about it. And now… she was hanging in the balance between Gail and Nadia, instead of being through with one and fully committed to the other.

_Oh god, Nadia…_

Holly shook her head in anguish. It was the second time she was giving a try with her (yes, the first one being the so called 'stupid set-up') – and she couldn't believe she had to choose again.

To be fair, the first time seemed to be way easier than now. They had just met, it was a random set-up and they parted ways amicably. But now, after reassuring Nadia that she and Gail were over, she was about to ruin things again. And the most frustrating thing was that Nadia was probably the last woman on earth to deserve this. She was sweet, kind, incredibly easy-going and smart. Holly could see herself in a long-lasting relationship with her, easily.

But only in a world that Gail didn't exist and said she loved her. _Twice._

It all made a little sense now. Gail still had no excuse for her behavior, but if she really was that insecure about them and heard Holly's friend comment on their relationship, it's understandable how she might've felt. That still didn't give her the right to assume that's how Holly felt and to ignore her for weeks. But at least part of the issue was clearer now.

They should've been more outspoken about their relationship – but both of them had their own reasons to try and postpone it until it was safer to. It was too early to admit their feelings: Gail had a history of jumping out of relationships as soon as they get established, and Holly knew that so she tried to match her stride and not push too far.

Still not knowing full well what to do, one thing was certain: Holly couldn't keep on dating Nadia if she was still so hung up on Gail. Not after knowing how Gail felt. Not after almost giving herself completely back to her again.

* * *

"How'd it go?" – Steve asked his younger sister, as soon as he found her (after searching for a long time) outside of the precinct. She was sitting in one of the public benches further down the entrance. He sat down next to her, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Brilliant. We're going to get married next month." – She said, taking the cup and frowning because of the sun's direct light.

Steve sighed and said nothing. Sometimes it was just easier to let Gail use up all of the sarcasm until she felt like talking for real.

A couple of minutes and busy people passed by until Gail decided to talk again:

"She kissed me."

"Like in a 'goodbye Gail' way, or a 'we're not finished yet, Gail' way?" - He asked.

"I have no idea. I can't, hum... She said something about needing some time to figure things out. Honestly I don't remember much after the kiss." - She admitted, still frowning.

"That's good. I mean, about the kiss. And the random amnesia. It means she's a good kisser." – Steve said in good spirits. - "Why aren't you even slightly happy?" – He asked.

"Because I should have avoided this whole situation in the first place. And I don't think I deserve her, I feel like I still have to make up to her. A LOT." – She confessed, even though deep down she knew the kiss was a good sign. – "And she's not _just a good kisser_. She's a GREAT kisser." – She added, standing up from the bench and making way back inside.

"You know that just the mere fact she obliged to come down to the precinct was already a good sign." – Steve said, catching up to her.

"It depends on the excuse you made up to drag her down here. I bet it was pretty stupid. She has a PhD you know."

"You're welcome Gail. Anyway, yeah I figured. She kept on asking precise questions about what happened and honestly at a certain point it was just useless to keep lying because I knew she knew I was bullshitting. She's pretty awesome: don't let her go again." – Steve said, leaving her sister by her desk again.

"I don't plan to." – She replied, sitting down and trying to resume her work, her mind miles away from the actual paperwork she had to do.

* * *

A few days have passed and Gail was still waiting for signs of Holly. She didn't expect her to come running towards her with open arms right away, or at all, really, but any kind of closure would've been nice. Though to be honest, she was relieved she hadn't received a: "I'm not breaking up with person x" yet. She kept wondering if the woman she was seeing was that gorgeous one she was set up with a few months back. Just the mere thought of it made Gail feel sick. No way in hell Holly would ditch that woman, _again._

She had a drawer full of crumbled up papers (with lists on them, of how to make it up to the forensic pathologist), but all of them were pretty lame to even execute.

Besides, Gail couldn't exactly send flowers or gifts to Holly's work or house if she was dating someone else. It was low, it would be immature, and incredibly cliché. What she needed was some kind of gesture – but her current state of mild depression was not helping at all.

Somehow she ended up on the batting cages later that day. She gathered up the courage to gear up and found herself a lonely booth by the end of the row. She wanted to feel near Holly in any way, and that was the only place she could go to without crossing any kind of boundaries. It took her practically ten full minutes to hit the button for automatic ball-throwing, and after the first throws Gail ended up running away like she did the first time she was there, but eventually she began hitting back and one of them was right on.

Holly was right, it was cathartic.

Gail spent more time in the cage that she had previously planned. When she stopped the machine and checked her watch, it was already ten o'clock. She needed to eat something and go home; she had an early shift the next day. When she was kneeling down to grab her stuff, she noticed that some part of the structure of the cage had been scratched by people, with various inscriptions: "Fred+Megan" and the usual crap. She wondered how many of those couples in the inscriptions were still together, and part of the adrenaline she managed to gather after the batting session had suddenly evaporated. She went for her pocket knife in her bag nevertheless, and looked for some free space near the entrance door. She scratched up most of the surface to make big enough letters, and then she left.

* * *

Breaking up with Nadia was as painful as Holy had predicted. What made it worse was that she actually guessed the reason behind the break up_, again._

"It's Gail. You're still not over her."

And she was as understanding as anyone could be in this kind of situation, which made Holly feel even worse. But they were both adults, and knew they couldn't evolve as a couple if one of them was still hung up on someone else. This time though, Nadia did not ask to call her _if it doesn't work out with that blonde one that kept staring at you at the bar the whole night._

Holly sighed. She needed a good dose of batting tonight, and so she ended up on a place she thought she'd never go back so soon (mostly due to Gail's lack of appreciation for the sport).

Part of her was glad she could focus on Gail now, but the other one felt like she didn't make the right decision. Gail might've said she loved her, but what can assure her she won't hurt her again? Obviously nobody knows what will happen in the future of a relationship. It's always a risk. Gail just happened to be the biggest one she's ever met, but still someone she couldn't afford to let go just now. She had to give it a try again. Not right away though. Gail had to wait. Holy might've broken up with Nadia but she won't make it her priority to tell her right away.

**_"_****_I love you."_**

Holly chest tightened as she grabbed her favorite bat and remembered those three words.

Gail loved her. God, she wanted to feel happy about it. She kind of did.

Oh who was she kidding? She was so glad…But Gail was an **_insufferable, annoying, immature, gorgeous…funny, smart woman. Argh!..._**

Holly hit the start button and hit the persisting baseballs, as if the strength of the hit would help untangle her confused feelings.

* * *

Gail was barely awake during parade later in the week. It had been too long since she had confessed to Holly and she still had heard nothing from her.

She didn't have the courage to send any kind of text, having in mind Holly had to wait almost 3 weeks to hear from her after that dreadful night at the bar.

And sleeping was growing to be a difficult task as the days passed. She still managed to try and listen to what Oliver had to say that morning, until she felt her cellphone vibrating, alerting her of a new text message.

There was only one person who'd text her early in the morning. Her heart swelled up with anticipation as she went for her phone and checked her inbox.

**Were you by any chance at the batting cages lately? – H**

Gail couldn't believe her eyes. She was probably smiling like the biggest idiot on earth right now, Oliver's words now totally incomprehensible to her.

**Nope. – G**

**Really? I wonder who misses their lunchbox so much then. – H**

**Some kind of a big jerk, to be able to lose such a valuable thing – G**

**What are you doing tonight, big jerk? –H**

Gail let out a small whimper of joy when she read that. Then she remembered she was in parade. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry. I just, uh, it's…my favorite TV show got renewed."

* * *

**A/N: Still not finished with this one. probably one or two more chapters to go. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it's such a short one but I'm not very good at finishing up stories. Actually, I rarely finish my fanfics so this is quite the improvement for me!**

* * *

Yet again, Gail Peck managed to mess up Holly's plans.

The doctor had planned to make Gail wait as much as possible, mostly out of respect for Nadia (their break-up was still fresh), and she still needed time alone for the transition. Also, part of Holly still wanted to hold back a while longer to see if Gail would remain quiet or if she'd try to approach her again. What Gail would choose to do and how it'd be executed would show how much she tried to change her attitude.

But then Holly noticed some big inscriptions by the batting cage door, as she was about to leave for the night, and all logic and control was pretty much forgotten.

**I MISS YOU, LUNCHBOX**

Holly stood there staring for a whole minute. That message was obviously directed towards her.

_Gail came to the batting cages by herself?_

The fact that she left that random message, knowing full well Holly might never see it; hit her right in the gut. It wasn't a demanding request, it wasn't a direct confession. It was just what Gail felt and the fact that she thought of just selflessly leave the message after probably trying to hit some baseballs made Holly's heart melt. That and also the mental image of Gail scratching the metallic surface with her pocket knife for probably 5 minutes or more, because it wasn't sloppy work. It must've taken quite some time. Holly wondered how she wasn't caught vandalizing the cage. She shook her head but somehow couldn't help but smile.

_That idiot. That adorable idiot._

* * *

Gail Peck was in a good mood.

"Will you stop that?" – Dov begged, his patience running short. It was the millionth time he was a target for her paperclip throwing that afternoon.

"I still have two boxes." – Gail announced cheerfully.

"Jesus. What's wrong with you today?" – He asked, standing up and stealing the paperclip boxes from her, finding zero resistance.

"I have a date with Holly." – She said, leaning back on her chair and swinging from side to side.

"Good for you. Now let me work." – He said, too annoyed to really care at this point.

Gail didn't mind Dov's lack of interest for her happiness. Right now what really mattered was that Holly was giving her another chance and they were meeting later at the batting cages. After some exchanged texts, Gail ended up saying she had mastered the art of baseball (might've exaggerate a bit there) and Holly demanded for her to prove it that night.

* * *

"Show me your moves, Peck" – Holly teased, about to hit the baseball launch button later that evening.

"Wait! I need to focus." – Gail asked, failing miserably to hide her nervousness. She gripped the bat as hard as she could.

Why was she nervous? She spent almost 2 hours hitting baseballs a couple of nights ago.

"Hey batter batter batter." – Holly taunted.

"Stop it! God. Fine. Just do it." – Gail eventually said, suddenly gathering up the nerve and courage to try and hit some balls. She just had that childish need to impress Holly and didn't want to fail.

Holly hit the button. A fastball came in Gail's direction; she leaned forward and swung her arms as fast as humanly possible for her.

*PLACK*

Holly's mouth hanged open. The ball was hit and sent back with at an amazing height and speed. Gail turned towards Holly and raised her free arm to the air.

"Ah! Suck it! I am king of the … well, whatever they call it."

"Not bad, officer. Not bad at all." – Holly said, recomposing herself and trying to contain her astonishment.

"Admit it, it was awesome." - Gail teased, taking a bow.

As she rose, Holly was already in front of her, raising her arms and taking Gail's helmet off.

"You are awesome." – Holly stated, throwing the helmet to the floor and proceeding to cup Gail's face with her hands. She didn't care if it was too soon to verbally forgive Gail. She would only be postponing the inevitable.

"No I'm not. I'm still a big jerk. But I'm trying to change that." – Gail said, still feeling undeserved of Holly's compliments.

"I can see that." – Holly said, unbearably close to her. She leaned a bit closer and the gap between their faces was finally gone. The kiss was slow, gentle and incredibly caring. Gail eventually let go of the bat and used both her hands to push Holly closer to her.

"Get a room!" – Someone from the next booth yelled.

"Get a life!" – Gail eventually yelled back, quickly diverting her attention back to Holly's mouth.

The other woman chuckled and gave in to the kiss, her tongue trying her luck and immediately gaining permission from Gail to explore further.

The kiss transformed into something deeper and hungrier, the need for closeness after all those weeks very evident now.

Even though it ended sooner than Gail would've wanted, she felt entirely content at that moment, possibly for the first time in weeks.

"I love you too, Gail." – Holly quietly said.

Gail's breathing seemed to stop for a moment. Her hands moved from Holly's back to her face, gently caressing her.

"Really?" – She asked, not quite believing what she just heard. Her voice was charged with emotion.

"Yeah, really." – Holly said, smiling.

Gail let out a sigh as a huge grin spread on her face. She tried to contain it but the effort was in vain.

"Hey ladies, someone actually wants to play baseball here." – Some guy said from outside the booth.

"I payed for a full hour you moron. I can make out with my girlfriend for 40 more minutes if I want." – Gail snapped back, quickly changing her expression to infinite tenderness as she turned to Holly again and went in for yet another kiss.

The guy went away mumbling something incomprehensible.

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: The end. I'm kind of sad it ended up being so short. I could've tried a slower burn but for that we have the original tv show, am I right? :P**


End file.
